I Dare You
by krazykookiegirl
Summary: It's kind of a mini fic. The newest thing up on the moon base are Dares. Everyone is daring someone else to do something stupid. Well, when Sector V drops by to send some Teen Ninjas to the moon Base jail, what could possibly happen?


I hope I didn't steal this from anyone, and I'm sorry if I did ^^" I also do not own KND *runs away crying*

Rachel walked out of her office to see many kids running around the decks either goofing off or actually doing their work. She was walking to the cafeteria for lunch and was constantly hounded by other kids to sign papers or help them with things they could handle just fine on their own.

"Numbuh 362, could you sign this please?"

"Numbuh 362, could you help fix this?"

"Ok, hold on a second, I'll be right with you on that."Rachel said to the many kids running up to her. She helped all of them as quickly as she could and sighed in relief when Fanny came along.

"GET OUTA HERE YA TWITS BEFORE I GET YA ALL DECOMISSIONED!"Fanny yelled at them all causing them to scurry.

"Thanks, numbuh 86."Rachel said holding her head. Fanny patted her on the back.

"Ya really need a break, lass."Fanny said. "Let's go get some lunch."

"Fanny, what's going on? What is all this?"Rachel asked as they sat down .Fanny looked around with Rachel and saw kids all over the place cheering and booing and making chicken noises.

"Ah. See, there's some kind of new fad goin' 'round. It's one giant game of dares."Fanny said before she took a bite out of her sandwich. Rachel sighed.

"Stupid fads…"Rachel muttered before biting in to her sandwich. The two girls ate in silence for a while until one of the games of dares started to approach them slowly. The crowd of kids seemed to back up and take mini-steps closer towards them without even realizing it. Rachel and Fanny noticed though.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, I dare you to…sing the rainbow monkey theme song!"One of the kids yelled. From somewhere in the depths of the roaring crowd, another boy started trying to sing the rainbow monkey theme song.

"I only know it because my little sister sings it everyday!" The boy in the middle yelled. The rest of the crowd roared with laughter. "Fine! I dare you to…" Rachel and Fanny could hear the boy pause as the crowd calmed down. "I dare you to say you're a pretty rainbow monkey princess on the way to the ball! And you have to do it with the most character you can!" The crowd started chuckling.

"You're on." Rachel and Fanny got up so they could see who was taking the dare. It was Patton, surprisingly. "Oh my, I'm a pretty Rainbow monkey princess!"Patton said in a high pitched voice. "I'm so pretty and I'm going to the ball tonight! Tralalala, Oh my, look at the time! I'd better get going!" The whole crowd erupted in laughter and a few fell to the floor laughing. Rachel snickered a little and Fanny smacked her forehead.

"Stoopid boys…"Fanny muttered. Rachel shook her head and went to finished off her sandwich. She finished quickly and headed for one of the main decks where a few incoming messages were coming in form sectors down on earth.

"Sector Q, is everything ok?" Rachel asked as one of them came on screen.

"We have a few reports on a few of the villains that we are sending up to you, sir!"The leader of Sector Q announced.

"Thanks, number 93. We'll have those filed out as quickly as we can."Rachel said he boy saluted her and went offline. Rachel saw papers coming in through the transmitter and she pulled out the reports on Father and a few other villains.

"Hello, number 1, what is the issue?"Rachel asked hitting another button. Nigel faced the screen and smiled.

"Hello, numbuh 362, we've got a few Teen ninjas here and we need them to be sent to the moon base prison."Nigel said. He adjusted the monitor so that Rachel could see two or three Teens tied up in the corner.

"Good work, number 1. I'll send a few operatives down as quickly as I can to bring them back up here."Rachel said.

"Oh, no need. Numbuh 2 has fixed up a rocket to bring them all up and my team and I were going to bring them up ourselves, if that's ok."Nigel said. Rachel smiled at the workaholic who always strived for the best and nodded.

"Ok, I'll just meet you all at the loading docks then."Rachel said. "Thanks for warning us, Number 1."Nigel nodded with a smile and logged off.

A couple hours later, Rachel stood at the loading docks watching sector V land their ship and bring out the teenagers.

"Well, here they are, numbuh 362."Nigel said holding onto one of them.

"Thanks, number 1. Come with me and I'll have someone help you with them."Rachel said leading them away. The teens struggled to break free as they walked, but they couldn't get out of the grasp of the kids. A few more operatives came along and held the teenagers tight to make sure they didn't get away. More operatives came and let sector V relax their hands and walk more happily.

"So, how did this happen, number 1?"Rachel asked. Nigel glanced over his shoulder and saw his team abandon him to go play dares with the other kids on the moon base and sighed.

"Well, we were thinking up tactics to get into the Delightful Children's next birthday party to steal their cake when the ninjas attacked. I'm not sure why, they just did."Nigel said. Rachel thought.

"Well, it's definitely something to look into."Rachel said.

"Hey, numbuh 1! Come over here!"Wally called from a group of kids. Nigel started walking over when Rachel held him back.

"I wouldn't."Rachel said.

"Why not?" Nigel asked looking confused.

"The new biggest thing around here are dares. They're just going to dare you to do something."Rachel said sounding annoyed.

"Ah, what's just one little dare then?"Nigel asked. He gently took Rachel's hand off his shoulder and they walked over to the group of kids. "Yes, numbuh 4?"

"You wanna take on a dare!"Wally asked.

"Alright then. Who's daring me to do what?"Nigel asked crossing his arms. Whispers flowed throughout the small crowd to see what he would do. One boy whispered something into Wally's ear and he jumped back in surprise at what he'd said.

"What? You can't be serious!"Wally said looking at the boy the boy shrugged and pointed behind him and Wally shook his head. "That's insane." The boy smiled and whispered something else to him and Wally sighed. "FINE."

"Well, numbuh 4? I'm waiting to see what kind of dreadful dare you have for me."Nigel said.

"Ok, this wasn't my idea, but I dare you to…"Wally shuddered a little. "_kiss_ numbuh 362." A few of the other kids who hadn't heard the whispers gasped and a couple others snickered.

"WHAT!"Nigel and Rachel said at the same time.

"Ah, come on, numbuh 1! Or are you chicken?"Wally said crossing his arms. The crowd started making chicken noises and flapping their arms around. A few of the girls started making kissey faces at the two standing in front of them.

"Ugh, fine."Nigel said sounding defeated. He turned to Rachel nervously. "Sorry."Nigel muttered before he kissed her gently. The whole crowd started cheering and laughing. And they could hear Kuki screaming in delight. Though it only lasted a second, a huge rush went through both of them as they shared their first kiss. It felt amazing with a sweeping sensation as icing on the cake. Rachel felt light-headed and tingly inside and Nigel felt the same.

"Uh…"Rachel said as Nigel stepped away from her. Nigel blushed deeply and coughed into his hand.

"Sorry, about that, numbuh 362. I never meant any disrespect."Nigel said. Rachel shook her head.

"Alright, from now on, no more dares with that kind of stupidity."Rachel yelled to the kids around her. "No one is allowed to dare another to show displays of affection, got it!" Rachel yelled. The other kids nodded back looking scared at Rachel's angry face. Rachel calmed down and walked away. As Rachel walked away, she blushed deeply and sighed. She had never kissed anyone before, but she was glad it was with him.

Well, I hope you liked it! Please review! This is my very first KND fic,…so….yeah :D


End file.
